narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Watchers Roleplay Idea Discussion
Feel free to post comments and suggestions here on the roleplay idea. --Cyberweasel89 23:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC) No One? Is no one interested in this roleplay? (pout) --Cyberweasel89 17:12, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Actually I am very interested i love it!!!!! in fact i beleive its the greatest anime organization ive ever seen and id like to help u on the RP if thats okay???? ~Dr.Ayzen~ Okay Okay. So what would you like to see happen in it? How do you think it should operate? And what are your suggestions for pairings? --Cyberweasel89 02:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Ya know, I was thinking... What if there would be a story where my character, Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, met The Watchers? Narutokurosaki547 00:54, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Obviously... Obviously, they wouldn't. Because I wouldn't allow Hikaru in the RP unless you severely toned him down. He's too overpowered for my standards. Also, I'm confused that he has three Kekkei Genkai when that's impossible. I'm also confused as to why he knows 20 powerful Jutsu, but none of the basic Jutsu taught in a Ninja Academy. But still, he's far less overpowered than most of the other original character. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 03:00, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Here's the thing Hikaru only fights with 20% of his power all of the time. He only releases his full potential when the situation demands it. Also I only thought that he would just meet The Watchers, not actually fight them or anything. Narutokurosaki547 14:18, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Hmmm... Well, upon finding out that Hikaru is a shinobi (or fighter in general), The Watchers would try to "eliminate" him. But if he put up too much of a fight, they would regroup and retreat, making note of him. --Cyberweasel89 19:48, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Genders Also, note that players need not worry about evening out the genders of the characters. It's okay if they're mostly male. Most of The Watchers are female, and as evidenced with Hikari Marionette and Yuki Chisel, most of them have the potential for a romantic interest. --Cyberweasel89 19:48, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Idea i think the discovery of the watchers would bring the world to chaos and people would be panicked or maybe...they shouldnt be discovered at all maybe they should be discovered by acciden by someone who was watching a fight.Some ninja would then be sent to investigate and never return i think it should be a little scary it kinda fits them.Idk its hard to pick there are so many things that can be done with them.-_-' Dr.Ayzen 20:13, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Sure I'm all for having Echo join a RP. Umm...Pairings? Let's see... Definately Naruto and Hinata. I hate how Sasuke treats Sakura...But, it just seems like they're going to happen. Shikamaru and Temari. Anko and Kakashi. Ino and Sai. Echo Uchiha 20:41, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Dr. Ayzen Hm... Good suggestion. But The Watchers are more the type to warn the world that they are taking action, yet not reveal that action at first. At first, it'll probably seem like they're just randomly eliminating people, when they're really just only eliminating people who fight. --Cyberweasel89 02:00, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yay! Yay! Echo-kun's in! But you may have to tone Echo down a little. He's pretty powerful. I just don't want any Jutsu that level an entire area, or any instant-death or unavoidable Jutsu. But I think Echo and Tuari would make a great team. And unless you plan to bring in that Haruno girl from Echo's story, I think he and Tuari could be potentially close... *devil horns* As for the pairings, I personally prefer Naruto x Hinata Shikamaru x Temari Neji x Tenten Sakura x Rock Lee Anko x Iruka Kakashi x Yuugao Why Kakashi x Yuugao? I have this idea that, after Hayate Gekko is killed after watching Baki and Kabuto's meeting, his name is engraved on the Memorial Stone and Yuugao goes into grief. She goes to the Memorial Stone to pay her respects to Hayate, but finds Kakashi there talking to Obito. Kakashi lets Yuugao pay her respects with him, and they both get to talking. After realizing their shared pain, it leads down a long path of friendship that ends with them together. Plus, they both served in ANBU together. They have a past connection. Ino x Sai is a new one. I've never heard of it before. But I think it definitely has some potential. As for Sasuke, he has to be with someone, or else the Uchiha line can't continue like he wants. I'm starting to entertain myself with the idea of Sasuke x Karin. The idea has growing appeal to me. But, considering you're the only one that's voted, Echo-kun, I'm pretty sure your pairing ideas will be the ones chosen. --Cyberweasel89 02:00, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Also... Also, note that any additions or changes to canon, such as Seireitou Hyuuga marrying Tsunade, or the addition of a fanon hidden village, will have to be checked with me first so that I can make an accurate end to the Naruto series that leads to the roleplay, but still allows our characters to function. Some minor changes may have to be made to the characters so that the Naruto series doesn't delve too far off a possible canon ending, but I hope to integrate each of our characters into a single timeline in a way that works and clicks. So as much input as possible would be much loved. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 02:00, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Sure Echo's most deadly jutsu come from his Onigan, which he stopped canonically using after he saw the pain he caused. He has only used it twice. Once when he was under the dark tutilage of Tuskatoru Of The Mist, and when he finally battled his master, knowing that the very powers of hell were the only thing that could stop Tuskatoru. So no need to worry about him being overpowered, and sure tuari is awesome. If anything develops, mwahaha...Then so be it, they could be an awesome team. Echo Uchiha 02:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yo If you want seireitou in, im okay with it, same with not goin in it, you guys choose, im working on another really cool story, but the only spoiler im giving about the upcoming article is my new jutsu page: Ragnarök. Raed and on the talk, try to guess what will happen in the accually story imm gonna write, but im not forcing no-body, so yeah, seireitou's in this RP if you want --Seireitou 07:13, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou KK So who do we have so far? (character wise) Echo Uchiha 00:38, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Stats so far I updated the main article. Check there for what we have so far. --Cyberweasel89 01:49, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome Sweet lineup so far, didn't know Monk was interested, Lol. And OMG Tuari is awesome. An eye for past, present, and future, that's genius. And with so many tailed beasts, it was also a cool idea to make a beast without a tail. Echo Uchiha 02:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Toning down Seireitou Im not changing anything, but if it helps, ill just make seireitou use only about 10% of his power, to make it fair, how about that? --Seireitou 02:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Basically All Cyber-(Some sort of Asian title that I am oblivious to) is trying to do is make the Watchers an actual threat. If everyone is walking around with bigger sticks than them, it sort of takes the fire out of the fight. Echo Uchiha 03:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Past three "posts" Post 1 Whuzzuh? Monk? Oops. Why did I put him there? Huh. I'll have to correct that. Unless, of course, he really is interested... Thank you, Echo-kun. I'm glad you like the article. The past-present-future eye thing was something I've had in my head for a while now. I'm glad I finally got to use it. ^_^ And I noticed we had two different ten-tailed beasts, and one that even had a thousand tails, but I thought "We've got 1-10, why not a zero?". ^_^ The No-Tails controls ash, and is based on both dragons and salamanders (and it's appearance takes on the characteristics of both). There'll be more once I make an article for it. Post 2 I suppose that's fair, Seireitou-sempai. But I'll be watching you. O_- Post 3 Indeed, that's what I'm trying to do. Several of The Watchers aren't that strong at all. The strongest one is probably Sakura Patchwork, which is why she's the leader. The others have some useful skills, but far too many weaknesses. I can't have a character in the roleplay that can kill all of the Watchers in one attack. That would end the roleplay way too soon. -_-U However, I want to make sure that our characters are allowed to get stronger as the roleplay progresses, such as by learning new Jutsu and training. Once I get some more votes for pairings and hear what characters the other players want to join as, I think we can begin. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 07:31, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome This RP sounds awesome, if it's okay I'll put my character Genkuyagero Fuma in. --HigureUzumaki 10:02, 26 November 2008 That's settled Now, any speculations about alliances? Like who is helping who. Or are we just winging it? Echo Uchiha 19:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Aww what the heck! I'm In! ^_^ I'll use one of less powerful character for this. Ten Tailed Fox 19:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) nice I cant whate to see how this turns out. ```` Mr. Monk OK, fine I'll use Akira Kaname instead... I've explained why Hikaru uses 20 ninjutsu in his article. I'll get to the Kekkai Genkai later. Narutokurosaki547 20:56, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Ten Tailed Fox Very well, TenTail-sama. But can you be sure to tone Luke down a little? I assure you that he can grow in power over the course of the RP. --Cyberweasel89 00:54, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Intro Okay, here's what I was thinking for the introduction. I wanted The Watchers to reveal themselves at an event that tons of people care about and attracts people from all over the Shinobi Nations. So the RP will open up at the Chuunin Exams held in Konohagakure. Whether our characters are there or not is up to us, but if our character isn't there, they can always hear about it afterwards. During one of the matches of the Third Phase of the Chuunin Exams, The Watchers appear out of nowhere. They announce their plans to the audience and the Kages of the Hidden Villages. If you guys want, we can even stage a small fight with one of our characters jumping into the arena from the crowd to confront The Watchers, only to be repelled very easily. We can even open it that the Chuunin Exam match is between two of our characters fighting for Chuunin position, and the appearance of The Watchers interrupts the match and cancels the Exams. After that, it's up to us as to where and how to proceed. Whether that be through out character forming alliances, striking out on their own, or going about their business only to run into The Watchers again. We're almost ready to begin. Here's what we need to do first: # Dr. Ayzen needs to tell me what character he wants to play as, and I need to okay it. # Ten Tailed Fox needs to tell me he'll tone down Luke, at least for the beginning of the RP. # Anyone who wants to include an original village needs to tell me (such as Kagegakure and Yamagakure). # Anyone who wants to include an original element needs to tell me (such as Spirit Release, Heaven Release, and Shadow Release). # If your character is an Uchiha, I need to hear an explanation as to how he or she survived the Uchiha Massacre (unless your Uchiha character is the offspring of Sasuke and whoever we vote as his mate). # We need more votes on pairings. Remember, you can vote for as many pairings as you like! Vote for all of the ones you support! Unless you support Sakura x Sasuke AND Sakura x Lee, then you have to choose one or the other... # People need to okay or make suggestions on the opening I suggested above. # If the opening is okayed, I need people to tell me if they want their Genin character to open the RP with his or her Chuunin Exam fight being interrupted. Also remember that you can play as more than one character! Just don't play as, like, ten, then you might get confused... --Cyberweasel89 00:54, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Ok # Luke will not use all of his powers right off the bat, latter on he will. # I would like to include Yamagakure 2 in this RP, as this RP will be in my storyline. # I will be adding Seireitou Uchiha as well, and yes I'll tone him down during the first part. # My Uchiha escaped the massacre because their parents escaped it and they were born long after it. # Both of mine are already Chunin so they will just be watching in the crowd. Ten Tailed Fox 01:17, 27 November 2008 (UTC) About Luke and Seireitou Uchiha Like Seireitou Hyuga, I will not be changing anything about their powers and knowledge, they are legitimate in their power, I'll just suppress their power until it's time to get serious. Is that ok? Ten Tailed Fox 01:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Jutsu Okay, but keep in mind: No unavoidable and instant-death Jutsu. --Cyberweasel89 01:42, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Question!! I need to know, since seireitou is married to Tsunade, aka, a canon character. How does this fit into the watchers Rping? --Seireitou 01:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Re: Seireitou and Tsunade I suppose I can allow it, but only if no one else has any objections. --Cyberweasel89 06:58, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Um... I guess I have no objections, unless you start pulling out 'adult stunts' every five minutes. I'm not on this site to read that absurdity. Echo Uchiha 21:58, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I agree I agree Echo. No objections here if there is no adult content. I cannot be apart of that. Ten Tailed Fox 22:06, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Second I second that motion. When I gave Seireitou permission to do that, I didn't expect... er... something that vulgar. I was expecting something tasteful. But I suppose I should've seen it coming. I mean, the guy asked to see a naked picture of me. My bad. -_-U NEW RULE! No sex. If our characters get "close" enough to reach that point, it's gotta be skipped over, with the narrative only implying it happened. I mean, we can't just ignore the fact that sex exists. But that doesn't mean we can't soften the blow with a pillow. -_-U Well, who else is really eager to start? Cause after Seireitou's sex article, I'm a little sick to my stomach... X_X --Cyberweasel89 22:15, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I'm ready Ya lets do this! I'm on board! Ten Tailed Fox 22:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I deleted it I already deleted that page, i agree, i wasnt, in a mood, to write it so...... yeah, lets jsut drop it, i agree it was just awfully written, not my best area of expertise, amnd i got rid of it... so yeah --Seireitou 22:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Freedom This is something we have on this site. But, it is not a right, it is a priviledge. In that sense, it also sickens me that it has been abused in such a manner. Love and romance are great, but in such depthness it should be kept private. This site is for ideologies that mirror the show that inspired them, so please respect them. Echo Uchiha 22:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Roleplay! Thank you for being mature about this, Seireitou. Anyway, I made the roleplay! Here it is! Yay! The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay --Cyberweasel89 22:36, 27 November 2008 (UTC)